January 5
January 5 is the fifth day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 360 days remaining until the end of the year (361 inleap years). Events *1066 – Edward the Confessor dies childless, sparking a succession crisis that will eventually lead to the Norman conquest of England. *1477 – Battle of Nancy: Charles the Bold is killed and Burgundy becomes part of France. *1500 – Duke Ludovico Sforza conquers Milan. *1527 – Felix Manz, a leader of the Anabaptist congregation in Zurich, Switzerland, is executed by drowning. *1554 – A great fire occurs in Eindhoven, Netherlands. *1675 – Battle of Colmar: the French army beats Brandenburg. *1757 – Louis XV of France survives an assassination attempt by Robert-François Damiens, the last person to be executed in France by drawing and quartering, the traditional and gruesome form of capital punishment used for regicides. *1781 – American Revolutionary War: Richmond, Virginia, is burned by British naval forces led by Benedict Arnold. *1846 – The United States House of Representatives votes to stop sharing the Oregon Territory with the United Kingdom. *1875 – The Palais Garnier, one of the most famous opera houses in the world, is inaugurated in Paris. *1895 – Dreyfus affair: French army officer Alfred Dreyfus is stripped of his rank and sentenced to life imprisonment on Devil's Island. *1896 – An Austrian newspaper reports that Wilhelm Röntgen has discovered a type of radiation later known as X-rays. *1900 – Irish leader John Redmond calls for a revolt against British rule. *1911 – Kappa Alpha Psi, the world's second oldest and largest black fraternity, is founded at Indiana University. *1912 – The Prague Party Conference takes place. *1913 – First Balkan War: During the Battle of Lemnos, Greek admiral Pavlos Kountouriotis forces the Turkish fleet to retreat to its base within theDardanelles, from which it did not venture for the rest of the war. *1914 – The Ford Motor Company announces an eight-hour workday and that it would pay a "living wage" of at least $5 for a day's labor. *1919 – The German Workers' Party, which would become the Nazi Party, is founded. *1925 – Nellie Tayloe Ross of Wyoming becomes the first female governor in the United States. *1933 – Construction of the Golden Gate Bridge begins in San Francisco Bay. *1944 – The Daily Mail becomes the first transoceanic newspaper. *1945 – The Soviet Union recognizes the new pro-Soviet government of Poland. *1949 – United States President Harry S. Truman unveils his Fair Deal program. *1957 – In a speech given to the United States Congress, United States President Dwight D. Eisenhower announces the establishment of what will later be called the Eisenhower Doctrine. *1968 – Alexander Dubček comes to power: "Prague Spring" begins in Czechoslovakia. *1969 – The Troubles: The Royal Ulster Constabulary raid the Bogside area of Derry, damaging property and beating residents. In response, residents erect barricades and establish Free Derry. *1972 – United States President Richard Nixon orders the development of a Space Shuttle program. *1974 – An earthquake in Lima, Peru, kills six people, and damages hundreds of houses. *1974 – Warmest reliably measured temperature in Antarctica of +59 °F (+15 °C) recorded at Vanda Station *1975 – The Tasman Bridge in Tasmania, Australia, is struck by the bulk ore carrier Lake Illawarra, killing twelve people. *1976 – The Khmer Rouge proclaim the Constitution of Democratic Kampuchea. *1976 – The Troubles: In response to the killing of six Catholics the night before, gunmen shoot dead ten Protestant civilians after stopping their minibus at Kingsmill in County Armagh, Northern Ireland, UK. *1991 – Georgian forces enter Tskhinvali, the capital of South Ossetia, Georgia, opening the 1991–1992 South Ossetia War. *1991 – The United States Embassy to Somalia in Mogadishu is evacuated by helicopter airlift days after violence enveloped Mogadishu during the Somali Civil War *1993 – The oil tanker [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/MV_Braer MV Braer] runs aground on the coast of the Shetland Islands, spilling 84,700 tons ofCRUDE OIL. *2005 – Eris, the largest known dwarf planet in the Solar System, is discovered by the team of Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo, and David L. Rabinowitzusing images originally taken on October 21, 2003, at the Palomar Observatory. *2014 – A launch of the communication satellite GSAT-14 aboard the GSLV MK.II D5 marks the first successful flight of an Indian cryogenic engine. Births *1209 – Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall, English-German king (d. 1272) *1548 – Francisco Suárez, Spanish priest, philosopher, and theologian (d. 1617) *1587 – Xu Xiake, Chinese geographer and explorer (d. 1641) *1614 – Archduke Leopold Wilhelm of Austria (d. 1662) *1640 – Paolo Lorenzani, Italian composer (d. 1713) *1679 – Pietro Filippo Scarlatti, Italian organist and composer (d. 1750) *1717 – William Barrington, 2nd Viscount Barrington, English politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1793) *1735 – Claude Martin, French-English general (d. 1800) *1762 – Constanze Mozart, German wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (d. 1842) *1767 – Jean-Baptiste Say, French economist and academic (d. 1832) *1778 – Zebulon Pike, American general and explorer (d. 1813) *1779 – Stephen Decatur, American commander (d. 1820) *1793 – Harvey Putnam, American lawyer and politician (d. 1855) *1808 – Anton Füster, Austrian priest and activist (d. 1881) *1834 – William John Wills, English surgeon and explorer (d. 1861) *1838 – Camille Jordan, French mathematician and academic (d. 1922) *1846 – Rudolf Christoph Eucken, German philosopher and author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1926) *1855 – King C. Gillette, American businessman, founded the Gillette Company (d. 1932) *1864 – Bob Caruthers, American baseball player and manager (d. 1911) *1865 – Julio Garavito Armero, Colombian astronomer, mathematician, and engineer (d. 1920) *1865 – Ban Johnson, American businessman, founded the Western League (d. 1931) *1866 – Dimitrios Gounaris, Greek politician, 94th Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1922) *1871 – Frederick Converse, American composer and academic (d. 1940) *1874 – Joseph Erlanger, American physiologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) *1876 – Konrad Adenauer, German politician, Chancellor of West Germany (d. 1967) *1879 – Hans Eppinger, Austrian physician (d. 1946) *1879 – Marcel Tournier, French harp player and composer (d. 1951) *1880 – Nikolai Medtner, Russian pianist and composer (d. 1951) *1881 – Pablo Gargallo, Spanish sculptor and painter (d. 1934) *1882 – Herbert Bayard Swope, American journalist (d. 1958) *1885 – Humbert Wolfe, Italian-English poet and civil servant (d. 1940) *1886 – Markus Reiner, Israeli physicist and engineer (d. 1976) *1892 – Agnes von Kurowsky, American nurse (d. 1984) *1893 – Paramahansa Yogananda, Indian-American guru and philosopher (d. 1952) *1893 – Elizabeth Cotten, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1987) *1895 – Jeannette Piccard, American priest, and balloonist (d. 1981) *1900 – Yves Tanguy, French-American painter (d. 1955) *1902 – Hubert Beuve-Méry, French journalist (d. 1989) *1902 – Stella Gibbons, English journalist and author (d. 1989) *1903 – Harold Gatty, Australian pilot and navigator (d. 1957) *1904 – Jeane Dixon, American astrologer and psychic (d. 1997) *1904 – Erika Morini, Austrian violinist (d. 1995) *1906 – Kathleen Kenyon, English archaeologist and academic (d. 1978) *1908 – George Dolenz, Italian-American actor (d. 1963) *1909 – Lucienne Bloch, Swiss-American sculptor, painter, and photographer (d. 1995) *1909 – Stephen Cole Kleene, American mathematician and computer scientist (d. 1994) *1910 – Hugh Brannum, American actor and singer (d. 1987) *1910 – Jack Lovelock, New Zealand runner and journalist (d. 1949) *1911 – Jean-Pierre Aumont, French actor and screenwriter (d. 2001) *1914 – Nicolas de Staël, Russian-French painter (d. 1955) *1914 – George Reeves, American actor, singer, and director (d. 1959) *1915 – Arthur H. Robinson, Canadian geographer and cartographer (d. 2004) *1917 – Adolfo Consolini, Italian discus thrower (d. 1969) *1917 – Lucienne Day, English textile designer (d. 2010) *1917 – Francis L. Kellogg, American diplomat (d. 2006) *1917 – Wieland Wagner, German director and producer (d. 1966) *1917 – Jane Wyman, American actress (d. 2007) *1919 – Hector Abhayavardhana, Sri Lankan theorist and politician (d. 2012) *1919 – Severino Gazzelloni, Italian flute player (d. 1992) *1919 – Herb Peterson, American businessman (d. 2008) *1920 – Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, Italian pianist (d. 1995) *1921 – Friedrich Dürrenmatt, Swiss author and playwright (d. 1990) *1921 – Paul Governali, American football player and actor (d. 1978) *1921 – Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *1922 – Anthony Synnot, Australian admiral (d. 2001) *1923 – Glenn Boyer, American historian and author (d. 2013) *1924 – Sam Phillips, American record producer, founded Sun Records (d. 2003) *1926 – Veikko Karvonen, Finnish runner (d. 2007) *1926 – W. D. Snodgrass, American poet and academic (d. 2009) *1926 – Hosea Williams, American businessman and activist (d. 2000) *1928 – Zulfikar Ali Bhutto, Pakistani lawyer and politician, 4th President of Pakistan (d. 1979) *1928 – Walter Mondale, American soldier, lawyer, and politician; 42nd Vice President of the United States *1929 – Wilbert Harrison, American singer-songwriter (d. 1994) *1929 – Russ Manning, American illustrator (d. 1981) *1929 – Aulis Rytkönen, Finnish footballer and manager (d. 2014) *1929 – Tabby Thomas, American singer, pianist, and guitarist (d. 2014) *1930 – Al Masini, American screenwriter and producer (d. 2010) *1931 – Alvin Ailey, American dancer and choreographer; founded the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater (d. 1989) *1931 – Alfred Brendel, Austrian pianist, poet, and author *1931 – Joan Coxsedge, Australian politician *1931 – Robert Duvall, American actor and director *1932 – Umberto Eco, Italian philosopher and author *1932 – Raisa Gorbachova,RUSSIAN WIFE of Mikhail Gorbachev (d. 1999) *1932 – Chuck Noll, American football player and coach (d. 2014) *1933 – Derek Johnson, English runner (d. 2004) *1933 – Leonard Marsh, American businessman; co-founded Snapple (d. 2013) *1934 – William Bendeck, Bolivian race carDRIVER (d. 1971) *1934 – Phil Ramone, South African-American record producer, co-founded A & R Recording (d. 2013) *1936 – Florence King, American author and journalist *1938 – Juan Carlos I of Spain *1938 – Jim Otto, American football player *1938 – Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o, Kenyan author and playwright *1940 – Athol Guy, Australian bassist *1940 – Michael O'Donoghue, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1994) *1941 – Hayao Miyazaki, Japanese animator, director, and screenwriter *1941 – Mansoor Ali Khan Pataudi, Indian cricketer (d. 2011) *1942 – Jan Leeming, English journalist *1942 – Terenci Moix, Spanish author (d. 2003) *1942 – Maurizio Pollini, Italian pianist *1942 – Charlie Rose, American journalist and talk show host *1943 – Mary Gaudron, Australian lawyer and judge *1944 – Jo Ann Kelly, English singer and guitarist (d. 1990) *1944 – Ed Rendell, American lieutenant and politician; 45th Governor of Pennsylvania *1944 – Louis Stewart, Irish guitarist *1945 – Chuck McKinley, American tennis player (d. 1986) *1945 – Roger Spottiswoode, Canadian-English director and producer *1946 – Diane Keaton, American actress, director, producer, and screenwriter *1946 – Prince Tomohito of Mikasa (d. 2012) *1947 – Mike DeWine, American lawyer and politician; 59th Lieutenant Governor of Ohio *1947 – Mercury Morris, American football player *1948 – Ted Lange, American actor, director, and screenwriter *1950 – Ioan P. Culianu, Romanian historian, philosopher, and author (d. 1991) *1950 – Peter Goldsmith, Baron Goldsmith, English lawyer and politician; Attorney General for England and Wales *1950 – John Manley, Canadian lawyer and politician; 8th Deputy Prime Minister of Canada *1950 – Charlie Richmond, Canadian sound designer and engineer *1950 – Chris Stein, American guitarist, songwriter, and producer *1950 – Krzysztof Wielicki, Polish mountaineer *1951 – Steve Arnold, English footballer *1951 – Jagathy Sreekumar, Indian actor and screenwriter *1952 – Uli Hoeneß, German footballer and manager *1953 – Steve Archer, American singer-songwriter and producer *1953 – Pamela Sue Martin, American actress *1953 – Mike Rann, English-Australian journalist and politician; 44th Premier of South Australia *1953 – George Tenet, American civil servant and academic; 18th Director of Central Intelligence *1954 – Alex English, American basketball player and coach *1954 – László Krasznahorkai, Hungarian author and screenwriter *1955 – Mamata Banerjee, Indian politician, Chief Minister of West Bengal *1955 – Jacob Hård, Swedish journalist *1955 – Jimmy Mulville, English comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter; co-founded Hat Trick Productions *1955 – Mohsen Sazegara, Iranian journalist and politician *1956 – Chen Kenichi, Japanese-Chinese chef *1956 – Tim Macartney-Snape, Australian mountaineer and author *1956 – Frank-Walter Steinmeier, German academic and politician; 14th Vice-Chancellor of Germany *1957 – Kevin Hastings, Australian rugby player and trainer *1958 – Nancy Delahunt, Canadian curler *1958 – Ron Kittle, American baseball player and manager *1958 – Marvin Lee Wilson, American murderer (d. 2012) *1959 – Clancy Brown, American actor and singer *1959 – David Eastwood, English historian and academic *1960 – Steve Jones, English captain and pilot *1960 – Otar Korghalidze, Georgian footballer and manager *1960 – Glenn Strömberg, Swedish footballer and sportscaster *1960 – Phil Thornalley, English bass player, songwriter, and producer *1961 – Iris DeMent, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1962 – Suzy Amis, American actress and model *1962 – Danny Jackson, American baseball player and manager *1962 – Andrew Rawnsley, English journalist and author *1963 – Jeff Fassero, American baseball player and coach *1964 – Grant Young, American drummer *1965 – Ricky Paull Goldin, American actor and producer *1965 – Vinnie Jones, English footballer and actor *1965 – Patrik Sjöberg, Swedish high jumper *1966 – Kate Schellenbach, American drummer *1966 – Steve Tuttle, Canadian ice hockey player *1967 – Joe Flanigan, American actor *1968 – DJ BoBo, Swiss singer-songwriter and producer *1968 – Andrew Golota, Polish-born U.S.-based boxer *1968 – Carrie Ann Inaba, American actress, singer, dancer, and choreographer *1968 – Joé Juneau, Canadian ice hockey player and engineer *1969 – Marilyn Manson, American singer-songwriter, actor, and director *1969 – Paul McGillion, Scottish-Canadian actor and producer *1969 – Shea Whigham, American actor *1970 – Rick Campanelli, Canadian television host *1970 – Mitoy Yonting, Filipino singer and actor *1971 – Jayne Middlemiss, English radio and television host *1971 – Mayuko Takata, Japanese actress *1971 – Stian Carstensen, Norwegian artist and multi-instrument (Farmers Market) *1972 – Philip Davies, English politician *1972 – Sakis Rouvas, Greek singer-songwriter, producer and actor *1973 – Diamond Foxxx, American porn actress *1973 – Phil Joel, New Zealand singer-songwriter and bass player (Newsboys) *1974 – Sarah-Jane Honeywell, English actress and dancer *1974 – Iwan Thomas, Welsh sprinter *1975 – Kylie Bax, New Zealand-American model and actress *1975 – Bradley Cooper, American actor and producer *1975 – Warrick Dunn, American football player *1975 – Mike Grier, American ice hockey player and scout *1976 – Shintarō Asanuma, Japanese voice actor and singer *1976 – Diego Tristán, Spanish footballer *1976 – Matt Wachter, American bass player *1977 – Marcus Trick, German rugby player *1978 – Sabrina Harman, American soldier *1978 – January Jones, American actress *1978 – Seanan McGuire, American author *1978 – Franck Montagny, French race car driver *1979 – Kyle Calder, Canadian ice hockey player *1979 – Giuseppe Gibilisco, Italian pole vaulter *1979 – Ronnie O'Brien, Irish footballer and coach *1979 – Masami Tanaka, Japanese swimmer *1980 – Sebastian Deisler, German footballer *1980 – Bennie Joppru, American football player *1981 – Deadmau5, Canadian DJ and producer *1981 – Corey Flynn, New Zealand rugby player *1981 – Kyla, Filipino singer *1981 – Brooklyn Sudano, American actress, singer, and dancer *1982 – Norichika Aoki, Japanese baseball player *1982 – Janica Kostelić, Croatian skier *1982 – Darren Mackie, Scottish footballer *1982 – Tiiu Nurmberg, Canadian-Estonian skier *1982 – Vadims Vasiļevskis, Latvian javelin thrower *1982 – Benoît Vaugrenard, French cyclist *1983 – Sean Dockery, American basketball player *1984 – Derrick Atkins, Bahamian sprinter *1984 – Reinar Hallik, Estonian basketball player *1984 – Amanda Hearst, American model *1984 – Nao Nagasawa, Japanese actress, voice actress, and singer *1985 – Michael Cuccione, Canadian actor and singer (d. 2001) *1985 – Yoon So-yi, South Korean actress *1985 – Fabienne Suter, Swiss skier *1985 – Diego Vera, Uruguayan footballer *1986 – J. P. Arencibia, American baseball player *1986 – Teppei Koike, Japanese actor and singer *1986 – Deepika Padukone, Danish-Indian model and actress *1987 – Kristin Cavallari, American actress *1987 – Michael Gilday, Canadian speed skater *1988 – Pauline, French singer-songwriter *1988 – Mario de Luna, Mexican footballer *1988 – Luke Daniels, English footballer *1988 – Yago Fernández, Portuguese footballer *1988 – Azizulhasni Awang, Malaysian professional track cyclist *1989 – Krisztián Németh, Hungarian footballer *1990 – Yoseob, South Korean singer, actor, and dancer (Beast) *1991 – Denis Alibec, Romanian footballer *1991 – Soner Aydoğdu, Turkish footballer *1991 – Eric Fisher, American football player *1991 – Daniel Pacheco, Spanish footballer *1992 – Julian Derstroff, German footballer *1993 – De'Anthony Thomas, American football player *1995 – Joyce Ching, Filipino actress and singer *1998 – Marie Iitoyo, Japanese model and actress *1999 – Marc Yu, American pianist and cellist Deaths *842 – Al-Mu'tasim, Iraqi 8th Abbasid caliph (b. 794) *1066 – Edward the Confessor, English king (b. 1004) *1400 – John Montacute, 3rd Earl of Salisbury, English politician (b. 1350) *1448 – Christopher of Bavaria (b. 1416) *1465 – Charles, Duke of Orléans (b. 1394) *1477 – Charles the Bold, French son of Isabella of Portugal, Duchess of Burgundy (b. 1433) *1524 – Marko Marulić, Croatian poet (b. 1450) *1527 – Felix Manz, Swiss martyr (b. 1498) *1589 – Catherine de' Medici, Italian-French wife of Henry II of France (b. 1519) *1713 – Jean Chardin, French explorer and author (b. 1643) *1740 – Antonio Lotti, Italian composer and educator (b. 1667) *1762 – Elizabeth of Russia (b. 1709) *1771 – John Russell, 4th Duke of Bedford, English politician, Secretary of State for the Southern Department (b. 1710) *1796 – Samuel Huntington, American jurist and politician, 18th Governor of Connecticut (b. 1731) *1823 – George Johnston, Scottish-Australian colonel and politician, Lieutenant Governor of New South Wales (b. 1764) *1846 – Alfred Thomas Agate, American painter and illustrator (b. 1812) *1858 – Joseph Radetzky von Radetz, Austrian field marshal (b. 1766) *1860 – John Neumann, Czech-American bishop and saint (b. 1811) *1883 – Charles Tompson, Australian poet (b. 1806) *1888 – Henri Herz, Austrian pianist and composer (b. 1803) *1891 – Emma Abbott, American soprano and actress (b. 1849) *1904 – Karl Alfred von Zittel, German paleontologist and geologist (b. 1839) *1910 – Léon Walras, French-Swiss economist and academic (b. 1834) *1919 – Sumako Matsui, Japanese actress and singer (b. 1886) *1922 – Ernest Shackleton, Irish explorer (b. 1874) *1933 – Calvin Coolidge, American lawyer and politician, 30th President of the United States (b. 1872) *1937 – Marie Booth, English daughter of William and Catherine Booth (b. 1864) *1940 – Humbert Wolfe, Italian-English poet and civil servant (b. 1885) *1941 – Amy Johnson, English pilot (b. 1903) *1942 – Tina Modotti, Italian photographer, model, actress, and activist (b. 1896) *1943 – George Washington Carver, American botanist, educator, andINVENTOR (b. 1864) *1946 – Kitty Cheatham, American singer and actress (b. 1864) *1947 – Charles Schlee, Danish-American cyclist (b. 1873) *1951 – Andrei Platonov, Russian author (b. 1899) *1951 – Seo Jae-pil, South Korean-American journalist and activist (b. 1864) *1952 – Hristo Tatarchev, Bulgarian-Italian physician and activist (b. 1869) *1952 – Victor Hope, 2nd Marquess of Linlithgow, Scottish colonel and politician; 46th Governor-General of India (b. 1887) *1954 – Rabbit Maranville, American baseball player and manager (b. 1891) *1956 – Mistinguett, French actress and singer (b. 1875) *1957 – Jerome Steever, American water polo player (b. 1880) *1963 – Rogers Hornsby, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1896) *1970 – Cyril Fagan, Irish-American astrologer and author (b. 1896) *1970 – Max Born, German physicist and mathematician, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1882) *1970 – Roberto Gerhard, Catalan composer and scholar (b. 1896) *1971 – Douglas Shearer, Canadian-American sound designer and engineer (b. 1899) *1974 – Lev Oborin, Russian pianist and educator (b. 1907) *1976 – Hamit Kaplan, Turkish wrestler (b. 1934) *1976 – John A. Costello, Irish lawyer and politician; 3rd Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1891) *1976 – Mal Evans, English talent manager (b. 1935) *1977 – Artur Adson, Estonian-Swedish poet, playwright, and critic (b. 1889) *1978 – Wyatt Emory Cooper, American author and screenwriter (b. 1927) *1979 – Billy Bletcher, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (b. 1894) *1979 – Charles Mingus, American bassist and composer (b. 1922) *1981 – Harold Urey, American chemist and astronomer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1893) *1981 – Lanza del Vasto, Italian poet and philosopher (b. 1901) *1982 – Edmund Herring, Australian general and politician; 7th Chief Justice of Victoria (b. 1892) *1982 – Hans Conried, American actor and singer (b. 1917) *1982 – Harvey Lembeck, American actor and singer (b. 1923) *1985 – Alexis Rannit, Estonian-American poet and critic (b. 1914) *1985 – Robert L. Surtees, American cinematographer (b. 1906) *1987 – Herman Smith-Johannsen, Norwegian-Canadian skier (b. 1875) *1987 – Margaret Laurence, Canadian author and academic (b. 1926) *1988 – Pete Maravich, American basketball player (b. 1947) *1990 – Arthur Kennedy, American actor (b. 1914) *1991 – Tõnis Kint, Estonian commander and politician (b. 1896) *1991 – Vasko Popa, Serbian poet and academic (b. 1922) *1993 – Westley Allan Dodd, American murderer (b. 1961) *1994 – Brian Johnston, English sportscaster and author (b. 1912) *1994 – Elmar Lipping, Estonian commander and politician, Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs in exile (b. 1906) *1994 – Tip O'Neill, American politician; 55th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (b. 1912) *1996 – Lincoln Kirstein, American director and producer (b. 1907) *1996 – Yahya Ayyash, Palestinian Hamas member (b. 1966) *1997 – André Franquin, Belgian cartoonist (b. 1924) *1997 – Burton Lane, American composer and songwriter (b. 1912) *1998 – Ken Forssi, American bass player (Love and The Surfaris) (b. 1943) *1998 – Sonny Bono, American singer-songwriter, producer, actor, and politician (b. 1935) *2000 – Hopper Read, English cricketer (b. 1910) *2001 – Nancy Parsons, American actress (b. 1942) *2003 – Doreen Carwithen, English cellist, composer, and educator (b. 1922) *2003 – Jean Kerr, American author and playwright (b. 1923) *2003 – Massimo Girotti, Italian actor (b. 1918) *2003 – Roy Jenkins, Welsh-English captain and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (b. 1920) *2004 – Norman Heatley, English biologist and chemist, co-developed penicillin (b. 1911) *2004 – Tug McGraw, American baseball player (b. 1944) *2005 – Danny Sugerman, American talent manager and author (b. 1954) *2006 – Merlyn Rees, Welsh-Irish educator and politician, Secretary of State for Northern Ireland (b. 1920) *2007 – Chih Ree Sun, Chinese-American physicist and poet (b. 1923) *2007 – Momofuku Ando, Taiwanese-Japanese businessman, founded Nissin Foods (b. 1910) *2008 – Clinton Grybas, Australian sportscaster (b. 1975) *2009 – Griffin Bell, American lawyer and politician, 72nd United States Attorney General (b. 1918) *2009 – Ned Tanen, American businessman (b. 1931) *2010 – Murray Saltzman, Russian-American rabbi and activist (b. 1929) *2010 – Willie Mitchell, American singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1928) *2010 – Kenneth Noland, American painter (b. 1924) *2011 – Malangatana Ngwenya, Mozambican painter and poet (b. 1936) *2012 – Alexander Sizonenko, Russian basketball player (b. 1959) *2012 – Amit Saigal, Indian publisher, founded the Rock Street Journal (b. 1965) *2012 – Don Carter, American bowler (b. 1926) *2012 – Frederica Sagor Maas, American author, playwright, and screenwriter (b. 1900) *2012 – Isaac Díaz Pardo, Spanish painter and sculptor (b. 1920) *2012 – Samson H. Chowdhury, Bangladeshi businessman (b. 1926) *2013 – Bruce McCarty, American architect, designed the Knoxville City-County Building (b. 1920) *2013 – Chandler Williams, American football player (b. 1985) *2013 – Joselo, Venezuelan actor (b. 1936) *2013 – Pierre Cogan, French cyclist (b. 1914) *2013 – Richard McWilliam, American businessman, co-founded the Upper Deck Company (b. 1953) *2013 – Sol Yurick, American author (b. 1925) *2013 – T. S. Cook, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1947) *2014 – Carmen Zapata, American actress (b. 1927) *2014 – Eusébio, Mozambican-Portuguese footballer and manager (b. 1942) *2014 – Jerry Coleman, American baseball player and manager (b. 1924) *2014 – K. P. Udayabhanu, Indian singer (b. 1936) *2014 – Philippe Boiry, French journalist (b. 1927) *2014 – Simon Hoggart, English journalist (b. 1946) *2014 – Uday Kiran, Indian actor and singer (b. 1980) *2015 – Arthur E. Chase, American businessman and politician (b. 1930) *2015 – Bernard Joseph McLaughlin, American bishop (b. 1912) *2015 – Jean-Pierre Beltoise, French race carDRIVER and motorcycle racer (b. 1937) *2015 – Joy Ali, Fijian boxer (b. 1978) *2015 – Milton Hebald, American sculptor and academic (b. 1917) Holidays and observances *Christian Feast Day: **Charles of Mount Argus **John Neumann (Catholic Church) **Pope Telesphorus **Simeon Stylites (Latin Church) **January 5 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *[https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kamakura%27s_festivals_and_events Joma Shinji (除魔神事)] at Tsurugaoka Hachiman. (Kamakura, Japan) *The Twelfth day of Christmas and the Twelfth Night of Christmas. (Western Christianity) *National Bird Day (United States) Category:Days of the year Category:January Category:Discordian holidays